moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:The Empire's Conquest Pt.2
This is a second part to The Empire's Conquest. I had to make 2 because the story is quite long. Answers to some unanswered questions Q: What is the power level of an Angel? A: Angels have a power level of 2000-3500. The Angelic Avenger is a powerful angel, that has been given power from the Gods. Q: What about Gods? A: Gods have a power level of 7000-10000. The Omega Orb is on par with their power. Q: If the Omega Orb is so powerful, why did the Shadow Warrior survive it? A: The Shadow Warrior used his full power to survive that attack. Normally, his power level is 750. But right before Kevin attacked him, he used all of his power (5000) to survive the attack. Q: What is the Darkness? A: The Darkness is actually ???, the leader of the Destroyer Empire. He was once very powerful, but he gave almost all his power to Shadow Warrior. After learning magic, he got all his power back. Q: Does the Demon King have a power level? A: His power level is 6666, but he doesn't have a magic level, just pure bulk health. Q: Are there any other demons? A: Yes, but they are barely any threat. They all have the same range of power as the Angels. (2000-3500) Q: Why does Kevin not know that the Overseer is his great(x140) grandfather? A: They have a difference of almost 150 generations. Of course they don't know that they're related. Q: Is there a correspondence between power and magic power? A: Yes. 12000 power = 10 magic power, 18000 power = 11 magic power, and 26000 power = 12 magic power. There will also be 13-20. The Creator has a magic power level of 21. Q: Seriously, what are these other worlds unnamed is talking about? A: They represent other .io games. Q: unnamed is 4 magic levels below Sidney, so why couldn't Sidney make his magic disappear? A: They're both Ultimate Beings, and their rules are very much different. Anyway, on to the story. The Ultimate Battle Kevin and unnamed have a standoff before engaging in battle. Kevin attacks first, but unnamed stops his attack with telekinesis. Kevin uses his own telekinesis to force the attack at him. Hakeemollah flies to the Empire base. Pokegeek: What's going on? Why did Kevin order us to retreat? Hakeemollah: The chaos-monster is back. And it's more powerful than ever. I just hope it will be over soon. (Mental-message): Hakeemollah, I'm in big trouble. unnamed has gotten even more powerful, maybe even more powerful than me. My clone and I have fused, and we're more powerful than before, but I'm still not sure if I can beat him. unnamed is attacking with his magic, while Kevin stops his attacks. Kevin is attacking as well, but unnamed stops it. Kevin rams him, launching him into the sky. Kevin rams again, launching both of them into the God Realm. unnamed keeps attacking. His powerful level 12 magic rips the God Realm apart. He then rams Kevin, sending both of them into the Beyond. unnamed is then grabbed by a giant hand, and gets destroyed by a laser. (K) Kevin: What? Supergod Sentinel Power level: 100,000 Magic power level: 13 Supergod: I see you're new here. You're the Overseer, right? I am a Supergod. We exist only to defend existence from him. (K) Kevin: unnamed? Supergod: Yes. I have a power level of 100,000 and 13, while some of us have 150,000 and 14. Chaos tentacles sprout out of Mootopia itself. unnamed is back, and even the Supergods have no chance. unnamed Power level: 250,000 Magic power level: 16 (K) Kevin: Oh, poop. Nobody can beat him now! Kevin begins to levitate toward the middle of existence. Hakeemollah, Pokegeek, and HerroPeople float there as well. The Creator: You 4 are our hope. If you still fail, then I will deal with him. Kevin, Hakeemollah, Pokegeek, and HerroPeople Power level: 200,000 each Magic power level: 15 each unnamed: So Sidney gave you all great power to stop me. Pathetic. If he wants to fight me, he can do it himself. (K) Kevin: You better not talk about your own creator that way. unnamed: MY creator? Hah! Why would he create something like me? Something that is the polar opposite of what he is. That's how it works in every world. There's a Creator and an Anti-Creator. But in some worlds, like this one, there are 3. I am the Anti-Creator of this world. Hakeemollah: What are these "other worlds"? unnamed: Even you 4 wouldn't understand. Only we Ultimate Beings understand. Pokegeek: I have had enough of this. HerroPeople attacks with his magic, while unnamed dashes straight out of the way. unnamed: Even at this power, you stand no chance. I am growing more and more powerful by the minute. 250,000--> 270,000. '''And when I reach level 17, you won't be able to touch me at all. HerroPeople: He's right. We need to end him quickly. The ensuing battle was legendary. All of them were attacking everywhere, while unnamed dodged nearly all their shots while spreading his influence across existence. 270,000 --> '''300,000. '''Kevin is being very aggressive towards unnamed, as he gave him a great fear for months. 300,000 --> '''320,000. '''It is almost over for them. All of them use their full power at unnamed, but it's close to useless. 320,000 --> '''350,000. 16 --> 17 (K) Kevin: We lost. This is the only battle we couldn't win. unnamed: I have spread all across existence, and now I will gain control over all of TIME! The 4 of them are trapped by unnamed, and the bubble slowly shrinks. unnamed: This is all my world now. A bright shining light appears. The Creator Power level: 500,000 Magic power level: 21 unnamed: Well, well, well. Sidney: I didn't come here for a boring speech. I'm here to end you. Sidney attempts to attack with his magic, but unnamed dodges and rams him, launching him straight into the now-dead Mootopia. Mootopia breaks into multiple pieces, and unnamed tries to attack Sidney with them. Sidney un-creates them, and blasts unnamed away with a laser. unnamed: You pathetic fool. My power is growing by the second. 350,000 --> 380,000 Sidney: You still stand no chance. I am the most powerful being in existence. I control all of existence. Sidney attacks with a large wave of magic blasts. unnamed gets hit by all of them, sending him straight through the Mootopian Sun. 380,000 --> 400,000 17 --> 18 Sidney flies through the sun, and attacks unnamed with a laser. He dodges, and attacks with his own laser, destroying the sun. 400,000 --> 420,000 Sidney: He IS getting stronger. I only have 1 last option. Sidney vanishes, leaving behind a bright flash of light. unnamed: Mooo! He's gonna destroy me at the source! At a time before creation itself, there was nothing but 3 glowing lights. One was red, one was green, the other yellow. The red light is unnamed, the green one is Sidney, and the yellow one is Vince. Sidney had travelled back in time to destroy unnamed's light, thereby erasing him from all of time itself. Sidney prepares to attack, but is launched away by a laser. unnamed 420,000 --> 450,000 18 --> 19 Sidney: This ends now. Your existence will end here, where you will be forgotten. unnamed: You're too overconfident. I can just destroy your Light of Creation then destroy your brother's light. Then I will rule over this world. 450,000 --> 500,000 19 --> 20 Sidney and unnamed's final strife was incomprehensible beyond all wildest forms of imagination. With magic attacks flying all over the place, each one with enough force to obliterate Mootopia or tear a greater Supergod to shreds. It all ended with a stray attack from Sidney, damaging unnamed's Light of Creation. unnamed: mOo!?! WhaT,,,,, HaVE.. YOu.,. DONe!?!,!! Sidney: Something that i should have done millenia ago. Sidney fires another attack. unnamed: !o, N¥, nO!!!! I/ I DI÷, I'?, tAk£ng Y€¥, w£%H, mE!!?!?!! (No, no, no!!!! IF I DIE, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!!?!?!!) unnamed attempts to attack Sidney's light, but his magic glitches out before he fires it. Sidney attacks again. unnamed: _¥€,,,, £ ×£)) !¥% $£÷!!!!!! (YOU,,,, I, WILL, NOT DIE!!!!!!) Sidney attacks again. unnamed: (inaudible jumbled letters, numbers and symbols) Sindey attacks again. unnamed: (TV static, random Wingdings, and glitched text-to-speech noises) Sidney attacks 1 last time. unnamed: (a chaotic combination of all the noises stated above) Thank.... you.... [ ] melts away, and every last memory of him is erased from all of time. The only ones to remember him are the Empire, Sidney, and Vince. Kevin, Hakeemollah, Herro and Pokegeek are all released from [ ]'s chaos-bubble. What they saw was spectacular. Many more worlds. All of them are unique. A world where you play as cells..., a survival game..., a battle royale..., a game where you play as animals..., and many more... Even Sidney has no power in these worlds. (K) Kevin: Hey... I feel like i know those worlds... Sidney and Vince's lights are sparking. All 5 of them are witnessing creation itself. They all stay for a while to watch the newly-created Sidney and Vince create all of Mootopia. They saw many things happen all the way up until the present. Hakeemollah: That's... Emir Karimullah. He has just formed the very first iteration of my clan. FF>> (K) Kevin: And that's my great(x140) grandfather, Kevin1130, becoming the Overseer. FF>> ThePokegeek5000: That's me, Patrik and Grey forming the Wiki tribe. FF>> HerroPeople: And this is the day i became the co-leader of the Wiki tribe. FF>> Sidney: It's time to go back. Epilouge 5 Years Later... Kevin is no longer the leader of the Empire. Hakeemollah has taken over. Kevin still stays at the Empire, using Pokegeek's lab equipments to engineer the perfect winter-berry juice formula. 11 Years Later... Hakeemollah's dragon, Taneen has died of old age. Just a few hours later, Hakeemollah's child is born. His name is... Taneenullah. Due to the coincidence, most of the Empire members think Hakeemollah's child is Taneen, reincarnated. 24 Years Later... Taneenullah is 13 years old. He is now old enough to become the next leader of the Empire, and by extension, the next Emir. The coronation is in a few hours. All the retired Empire members have arrived for the ceremony, even Kevin. Kevin personally coronates Taneenullah. A few days after the ceremony... Hakeemollah goes outside, to find a package at his door. He unwraps it, and the package is revealed to be the Sky Sword. Hakeemollah shows it to his son, and Taneenullah attempts to hold it, and he does, showing that he is worthy for it as well. Unfortunately, he cannot use it yet, due to how heavy it is. 37 Years Later... Taneenullah is now using the Sky Sword as his main weapon. Most of the original Empire members have retired/died in battle. Kevin has disappeared, and nobody can find him. All mementos of him in the Empire are gone, even his great(x140) grandfather's helmet. 50 Years Later... An old cabin is shown. Kevin is in his 70s, and he is writing a story. After it is finished, he closes the book. The book is titled "The Empire's Conquest". He writes a note, then goes to his winter-berry juice dispenser. (K) Kevin: 1 last drink before i go. After drinking the juice, he collapses on the ground and fades away. He is then reborn in the God Realm, and becomes the Overseer once more. On the note reads: To whom it may concern, i am now gone. I have been reborn once more as the Overseer. Blank Section I'm gonna put some art and credits in this section, so don't remove it.